Dura decisión
by Okami Moony
Summary: –¡Sálvelo! –rogó de repente con voz fuerte y ronca. –Haré cuanto me sea posible –prometí mientras cogía su mano ardiente. –Ha de hacerlo. Debe hacer cuanto esté en su mano. Incluso lo que los demás no pueden, eso es lo que debe hacer por mi Edward."


**Antes de nada, pedir perdón por haber tardado tanto en poner una historia. He estado (y estoy) hasta arriba de exámanes. Pero en cuanto los acabé seguiré con los fics, que aún tengo que acabar algunos.  
Aquí os dejó este sobre la transformación de Edward, que siempre tuve ganas de escribirlo =)**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

_**Chicago, 1918.**_

– ¿Cómo se encuentran los Masen? –le pregunté con preocupación al doctor Dick de nuevo. Él era el que les había tratado cuando los tres llegaron gravemente enfermos. Éste suspiró con cansancio.

–He oído que a Edward, el padre, le quedan unos minutos. Y la esposa y el hijo siguen empeorando a cada minuto. De esta noche no pasan –murmuró. Me recorrió un estremecimiento. Ya sabía yo que estaban demasiado graves, pero tenía pequeñas esperanzas de que _ellos_ sobreviviesen. Tenía especial cariño a esa familia desde siempre. Eran adinerados, pero humildes y muy buenas personas.

Era otro horroroso día como los que se llevaban viviendo desde hace meses. La pandemia de gripe española seguía azotando el país, y cada día llegaban al hospital al menos 20 personas con la gripe. Lo peor de todo era que la inmensa mayoría acababa muriéndose. Era espantoso.

– ¿Y no hay ni una mínima oportunidad de que…?

–No, doctor –me cortó Dick–. Sé que a usted le han gustado los Masen desde siempre, pero ya no hay posibilidades. Lo siento.

Asentí muy apagado, con la mirada baja.

–Además, doctor Cullen, parece cansado –continuó, malinterpretando mi expresión–. Últimamente ha estado trabajando sin parar. Debería irse a su casa y descansar un poco. No se puede hacer nada; y que usted enferme por no descansar no ayudará en nada –me puso la mano en el hombro y se fue a la consulta.

Pero no pensaba hacerlo. Yo no estaba para nada cansado, naturalmente, y había mucha gente muriendo. No iba a marcharme ignorando todo esto solo por fingir lo que no era. Decidí ir a la habitación 307, donde se encontraban los Masen. Cuando llegué, salieron de ahí dos doctores que llevaban una camilla con un cuerpo, un cadáver, tapado.

Lo miré horrorizado, sabía de quién se trataba.

–Menos mal que le he encontrado, doctor Cullen –susurró el doctor Smith–. La señora Masen insiste en verle. El chico, Edward, está perdiendo la consciencia de vez en cuando...

– ¿Tan graves están? –pregunté con voz ansiosa.

–Sí, ambos han empeorado en los últimos 30 minutos. En cuanto le dejemos en la morgue –señaló con la cabeza al cadáver–, nos llevaremos al joven Edward a la sala de los moribundos. Es el que peor está. El pobre chico solo tiene 17 años, y por desgracia, va a acabar como su padre –suspiró.

Entré en ese instante en la habitación y lo que vi hizo que me diese un vuelco el estómago. Elizabeth Masen se encontraba arrodillada en la camilla de su hijo, incapaz de mantenerse en pie, refrescándole la cara y el cuello con un paño húmedo.

Me acerqué a ella y la ayudé a levantarse, apoyando todo su peso en mí. Su piel ardía, tendría por lo menos 40º de fiebre. Ni yo sé de dónde sacó las fuerzas para hablar.

–Señora Masen, no debe levantarse de su camilla. Eso solo servirá para que empeore.

–No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo como mi hijo empeora –contestó con voz débil, dura y ronca.

–Vamos a hacer lo que podamos por salvarle tanto a él como a usted, pero por favor, no se levante más –la ayudé a tumbarse y obedeció de mala gana. Edward estaba, efectivamente, inconsciente, y sus respiraciones eran irregulares y el latido de su corazón, frenético. Era increíble el parecido que tenía con su madre: mismos ojos verdes, mismo pelo broncíneo y misma hermosura. Me acerqué a él y le puse la mano en la frente y en el cuello. No supe cómo seguía con vida, su fiebre era increíblemente alta, más alta que la de su madre. No había ninguna posibilidad de supervivencia. Le quedaban tres horas de vida, a lo sumo. Suspiré.

Los dos doctores de antes entraron y se dispusieron a poner el cuerpo de Edward en la camilla que traían.

–No… –murmuró espantada Elizabeth–. ¡No! ¡No pueden llevársele! –sollozó con un último esfuerzo.

–Vamos a llevarle a observación, a ver qué podemos hacer por él –mintió el doctor Smith sin mirarla mientras se llevaban al chico.

–No… –volvió a susurrar casi imperceptiblemente–. Edward…

Entonces salieron por la puerta. Elizabeth me agarró la manga y me miró con unos ojos como platos, bañados en lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué me mienten? –sollozó de nuevo con la misma voz–. Antes me dijeron que a mi marido se le llevaban a otro sitio también, que estaba inconsciente. Pero yo sé que murió en esta misma habitación. ¿Y mi Edward? Se está muriendo también, ¿verdad?

Yo era incapaz de mentirle con eso, pero tampoco tenía el valor suficiente para decirle que su hijo moriría de aquí a unas escasas horas. Me senté a los pies de su camilla.

–Tu hijo no está muerto –fue lo único que era capaz de decirle.

– ¿Y mi marido? Dígame la verdad, por favor –me imploró.

Bajé la mirada.

–Tu marido estaba más grave, pero Edward quizá pueda sobrevivir –le contesté. Al final tuve que mentirle. A veces era mejor eso a la verdad, sobre todo porque ella _nunca _sabría la verdad. No sobreviviría para saberlo. Sentí otro estremecimiento. Sé que no debería encariñarme especialmente con los humanos, pero saber que los Masen estaban muriendo uno por uno me producía una sensación horrible.

Pero por supuesto, a ella no la engañé.

–Doctor Cullen –intentó incorporase, pero sus fuerzas no estaban por la labor de conseguirlo. La empujé suavemente para que se volviese a tumbar. Entonces me clavó la mirada.

– ¡Sálvelo! –rogó de repente con voz fuerte y ronca.

–Haré cuanto me sea posible –prometí mientras cogía su mano ardiente.

–Ha de hacerlo –continuó–. Debe hacer cuanto esté en su mano. Incluso lo que los demás no pueden, eso es lo que debe hacer por mi Edward.

Me quedé de piedra, mirando aquellos penetrantes ojos. Y con un suspiró los cerró, perdiendo así la consciencia.

¿De verdad me había pedido lo que yo creía? ¿De verdad me había rogado que salvase a su hijo _como solo yo puedo_? No sé cómo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ella siempre supo qué era yo. Y ahora me había pedido que transformase a su Edward en una criatura como yo. Un depredador salvaje. Un ser maldito. Un vampiro. No, no podía hacerlo. No era justo aquello. Además, ¿cómo podía una madre que adoraba a su hijo querer algo así para él? No, yo no podía condenar al chico con eso. _Yo _nunca habría escogido esto para mí.

Pero… ¿y si realmente no fuese algo tan malo? Yo no le quitaría la vida, simplemente le daría una nueva. Al fin y al cabo, su vida se estaba apagando en esos instantes. Y yo ya no estaría solo, tendría a alguien con quien hablar y comportarme como lo que soy realmente.

Sin pensarlo, fui a la sala de moribundos. No había tomado una decisión, pero algo me empujó a ir allí. Las palabras de Elizabeth todavía sonaban en mi cabeza.

En la sala el único que quedaba con vida era Edward, pude oír los débiles latidos. Se moría_._ Tenía que decidir algo o ya no habría marcha atrás, sería demasiado tarde. Me quedé contemplándole; le encontré muy hermoso a pesar de la gravedad de su enfermedad. Yo ya no podía ser padre, biológico al menos, pero el rostro que él tenía era el que me hubiese gustado para mi hijo. Había bondad en él. Y quizá, solo quizá, pudiese tratarle no como un simple compañero o amigo, si no como a un hijo. Aquella idea me dio calidez.

Una respiración profunda de Edward me hizo actuar. Volví a la habitación 307 y cogí delicadamente el cuerpo ya sin vida de Elizabeth Masen. La llevé a la morgue y con una última mirada, tapé el cuerpo con una manta. Luego volví a buscar a Edward. Le cogí con sumo cuidado, abrí la ventana de esa misma habitación y salté sigilosamente, aterrizando con un golpe seco. Nadie se daría cuenta ni de su falta ni de la mía. El número de muertos por gripe aumentaba sin parar, y además yo ya había acabado mi turno por hoy. Los próximos días serían igual de agobiantes, así que nadie se daría cuenta de mi ausencia.

Con una mano me ayudé para subir a un árbol y de ahí salté al edificio más cercano. La noche era oscura, levemente iluminada por la luna llena.

Fui corriendo de tejado en tejado sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Edward respiraba levemente, de vez en cuando con alguna inspiración profunda. La fiebre le estaba aumentando. Corrí a toda velocidad hasta llegar a mi casa, abrí la puerta, cogí la manta más cercana y la puse en la gran mesa inutilizada del comedor. Tumbé ahí a Edward. Vale, había tomado la decisión, pero ahora venía lo más complicado. ¿Qué demonios se supone que debía hacer? ¿Cómo se crea un vampiro? Esa era la parte más importante, y yo no tenía ni idea. Recordé lo que me habían hecho a mí, más o menos. Cuando aquel vampiro que me atacó huyó, tenía sangre _mía_ en la boca. Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que con morder bastaba… Pero ¿y si no lo conseguía? Lo pasé horriblemente mal hasta que vencí la tentación de beber sangre humana, ahora podía olerla sin problemas. Pero nunca la había bebido, me entró miedo al pensar si sería capaz de parar de beber…

Entonces Edward abrió los ojos. No pareció perturbado ni asustado por el lugar en el que se encontraba. Parecía que solo estaba concentrado en mantenerse con vida.

Me incliné sobre él poco a poco, levanté su cabeza con delicadeza, mostrando así su cuello. Le susurré un "Perdóname" antes de clavar mis dientes en su piel. La cálida sangre comenzó a brotar, acariciando mi paladar y deslizándose por mi garganta. Su sabor era incomparable, deliciosísimo. Seguí bebiendo durante apenas dos segundos más. Sabía que tenía que parar _ya_, pero algo me lo impedía. Una parte de mí me incitaba a seguir bebiendo del líquido vital, pero mi parte más humana me hizo retirarme del cuello del chico con un movimiento rápido. Jadeé, luchando contra la _necesidad_ de seguir bebiendo. Lamí mis labios, donde todavía había sangre y me arrepentí de inmediato; eso hizo que mi lado de depredador y salvaje se intensificase. Pero todo eso fue reemplazado por otro arrepentimiento peor. Edward dio un grito ahogado y arqueó la espalda. Respiraba muy fuerte y se retorcía dando cada vez gritos más claros y sonoros. Lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme a su lado en una silla, deseando que aquel horrible dolor que yo mismo sentí pasase cuanto antes. Le tomé la mano y bajé la cabeza.

–Perdóname –volví a repetir con voz atormenrada–. Lo siento, hijo.

* * *

**Tomatazos y sugerencias en reviews!! ^^**


End file.
